The present invention pertains to a plug-type connector.
Such plug-type connectors have long been known in various variations from numerous publications. Cited here only by way of example is EP 0 005 865 B 1.
Fundamental to the present invention is an objective of creating a further design of such a plug-type connector, which is characterized by simple and economical production and installation, as well as good functionality and ease of operation.
According to the invention, this is realized by way of the characteristics of claim. Advantageous refinements are contained in the subordinate claims.